


Ignite

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Kindred Spirits, Netflix and Chill, Porn Without Plot, a little soulmate-ish, and he likes it, i have no idea what this is, just roll with the smut okay, nurse Sansa looks after poor Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: After a harrowing incident, Robb fears the worst for his best friend and flatmate so he asks his sister Sansa a favour.Look after Jon while he's away.Sansa does. More than what she expected to.And Jon discovers soulmates are real.





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Link to picset: https://jonsaforlife.tumblr.com/post/173998608358/ignite-rated-e-briefly-inspired-by-netflix-and?is_related_post=1
> 
> Fans of Jonsa smut - ta-da! ( I want to see how many version of these I can come up with in my later works..)
> 
> *unbeta'd because good lord, who has the time, so pardon the mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx

Sansa sighed as her phone buzzed again for the third time in an hour. If she didn’t reply, it would keep on buzzing.

It was Robb. Three messages in total. And not even one saying ‘hi’ or ‘how are you, dear sister’. Typical. Being unappreciated and practically invisible in her family was definitely taking a toll.

_**Robb: Sansa, need your help real quick. Call it a favour. Go to my apartment and check on Jon? I’ve been calling he’s not answering his phone** _

_**Robb: What is up with everyone? Does anyone answer their phone anymore?** _

_**Robb: Look, I’ve got a thing to attend with Marge and probably won’t be home for the weekend but it’s Jon - he’s just back from surgery and the guy needs help. Come on Sans.. just check on him for me will ya? Arya can’t be bothered and the boys, well they can’t cook. Owe you one sis** _

Sansa figured doing Robb a favour would benefit greatly, especially if it meant borrowing his new car. She was planning on a solo road trip before starting her internship at Citadel Hall and Robb’s roomy Ford Escalade would do just fine. Perfect actually.

_Silly me, I should have started this favour exchange bit a long time ago, she thought._

**_Sansa: Fine. Check in on Jon at your apartment so you and Marge can have a naughty weekend - got it. A favour you said right? Your car for 2 weeks. You can have mine while I go on my road trip_**.

_Send._

The reply was instantaneous.

**_Robb: WHAT? MY NEW CAR FOR YOUR VOLKSWAGEN BUG? NOPE_ **

**_Sansa: Suit yourself. You’re the one who asked. Enjoy your STRESS FREE weekend, big brother. I’m sure Jon won’t die without you._ **

A few minutes later and Robb agreed.

**_Robb: Not funny. You know why. FINE. Just please look after the car. And Jon._ **

_Well, Dorne, see you in a couple of days_ , Sansa smiled to herself.

“Hello? Anyone home? Jon? It’s Sansa.”

The apartment was neater and tidier than she had expected, knowing how two young men the likes of Robb and Jon live. At least she didn’t have to do any cleaning, just cook and make sure Jon stayed well alive.

Hobbling out of his room on a crutch, with a head of unruly bed curls and a crumpled t shirt and boxers was Jon, greeting her with a defeated 'hi’.

Sansa waved at him. “So he really did ask you to come and check on me huh? Damn it Robb. You’re getting something out of this, I hope.”

Sansa unpacked the containers of food she had cooked for Jon, hoping they were enough to sustain him for a day or two. Robb had said he’d eat anything.

“There was no need for this you know. I’m not a kid.”

“Oh relax. He called you like a dozen times. Maybe answer your phone? I know you’re not a kid but he did find you sprawled on the bathroom floor bleeding. I mean he has a cause to be concerned. And I’m just the messenger, don’t kill me.”

“I was asleep. The meds knocked me out. I’ll call him later. Let me guess… his car right?” Jon guessed right. All of her life, she and Jon had only ever hung out twice - once during Robb’s birthday barbecue and another on Arya’s graduation party. They had zero in common. Total opposites even. Plus, being her brother’s best friend kind of made him her brother too by default. Or something.

“Yes true, I got a deal out of his new car but he’s just concerned for you. He just doesn’t want you to hurt.. yourself anymore, Jon.”

Jon sighed loudly and rubbed his face in exasperation. How many times did he have to explain himself?

“I wasn’t trying to kill myself! I was just shitfaced drunk and somehow in that drunkenness, I punched the mirror and went to get painkillers when I blacked out. That was what happened. That’s my story.”

Sansa nodded and rested her elbows on the countertop. “Okay, Jon I believe you. But now, I promised my brother to make sure you’re doing okay and I can understand why he’s doing it. So, stop being pissy and let’s just eat? Okay?”

“I’m not being.. pissy. Ugh, fine. I’m hungry anyway,” Jon mumbled as he took the boxed pasta from Sansa’s hands. Well, at least some real food finally. He had known Sansa was a good cook, if the family dinner leftovers Robb brought home were any indication.

“So what do you two boys do around at home when not at work?” Sansa plonked herself down on the couch, next to Jon, who was halfway inhaling his pasta marinara.

“Sleep mostly. I work nights so I usually go to bed when I reach home. By the way, Sansa, the pasta’s awesome,” Jon spoke in between large mouthfuls, his eyes shifting between her and the TV.

“I see. Slow down, Jon. There’s more of it in the fridge, you know,” Sansa chuckled at how ravenous he was. Looking at the kitchen, Jon probably was on a diet of beer, milk and cereal the past few days. Not great for convalescing. Poor thing. Sansa did feel sorry for him. From what she had heard,  it all began with a break up with his long time girlfriend Ygritte- which perhaps had led to his mangled wrist and everything else.

“Oh good.”

Sansa smiled and nodded as she nibbled on her pasta. She grabbed a tv guide magazine to browse while Jon was focused on the news. She didn’t expect to make much of a conversation with him. Maybe a few words of small talk to be polite but she’d reckoned that was sufficient.

“Hey.. Sansa?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for doing this. I mean you don’t have to and I know the car is a great deal but still, thank you,” Jon said quietly as he placed his emptied box of pasta on the table. Sansa patted his knee lightly and smiled. “No biggie. As long as you’re doing fine.”

Sansa took the empty box and her half eaten pasta and placed it in the sink. She wasn’t very hungry anyway. She wished she had plans but alas this wasn’t quite the situation she should squeeze out of. Robb had legitimate concerns and Jon seemed quite morose still. She wouldn’t forgive herself if anything happened to him if she left him by himself, just so she could escape the awkwardness between them. Even if he swore his story was the truth.

“I have Netflix,” Jon called out to her, as if sensing the awkward silence too.

“What?”

“I have Netflix.. I mean we could watch a movie if you want. If you do.. that sort of thing.”

Sansa rinsed her hands and patted it dry as she returned to the couch. “Yeah, of course I watch movies.”

Jon smirked. “What, like foreign films with subtitles and such?”

“Not really. Regular ones too. What’s on anyway?”

“I don’t know, you pick.”

Sansa held the remote and flipped through the different types of movies recommended. It was action movie after action movie which was a no brainer since it was their subscription.

“Die Hard 2?” Sansa hoped he would say no. Thankfully, Jon shook his head and gestured for the remote. Swiftly browsing through the genres, he picked a random movie from the drama category and clicked play. Sansa didn’t even read the title or the synopsis but she didn’t bother. She was kind of babysitting anyway. Anything to pass the time quickly. It was only 12.30 on a Saturday afternoon.

The movie began with a slow dramatic theme and name billings when Sansa felt her eyes grow heavy. The couch armrests were high enough for her to rest her head on her knuckles which she did and it proved a lousy decision. It was too comfortable that Sansa dozed off.

* * *

Heavy panting and moans drifted in and out her ears and Sansa wondered where it was coming from. As her eyes fluttered open, she was greeted by a full on sex scene complete with loud guttural moans and growls from the characters on screen. It was indeed a well consummated scene, perhaps bordering  a little on soft p0rn to Sansa. Flustered, she quickly glanced at Jon to see if he watching and to her relief, he too was fast asleep.

“Jon.. Jon. Wake up. Do you still want to watch the movie?”

Jon roused and shifted about sleepily. He was having quite a nice dream, sailing on a nice yacht out in the open blue sea.

“Huh .. what? Yeah.. sure.. no.”

It took a few seconds for Jon to fully awake and realise what was playing on tv before them.  _Shit, did I click on p0rn? I swear I thought I clicked on something else._

The scene was a lengthy one and elaborate no less and the louder they got, the more Jon and Sansa were enthralled. Sansa couldn’t remember what the movie was originally about and maybe she should start paying attention because - well, it looked hot. And her insides were starting to stir a little. It had been a while since she felt like that.

With loud panting and gasping, the coupling finally ended and Sansa felt heat rising to her cheeks. At the corner of her eye, she caught Jon shuffling in his seat.

“So.. umm.. do you want water? I’m going to get some water,” Sansa offered as she stood up abruptly without waiting for Jon to answer and headed to the kitchen.  _This is not the time to get horny, why am I like this_?

“Umm.. yeah sure. Thanks,” Jon muttered after her. His cock was now slowly tenting the boxers he had on and Jon desperately tried to grab at something for cover but everything was just a little too far and inconvenient for him.  _Shit, think of blood.. red blood.. red blood.. red hair.. red lips.. no! Shit!_ Sansa being a pretty redhead didn’t help either and his cock was stubbornly growing and making its presence known.

“Here’s your wat- .. water,” Sansa came back to hand him his glass, but almost dropped when she saw a sizeable bulge slowly forming in between his legs. She turned away and sat back on her seat. The movie was still playing albeit the last bits where the hero caught up with the heroine and an action sequence ensued, though the sex scene was still firmly etched in both their minds. And Sansa could not peel her eyes away from the bulge that was Jon’s boxers.  _Oh my god, is he still turned on right now? Fuck what is wrong with me? Stop staring Sansa_!

“She kind of looks like you,” Jon pointed out at the screen, in an attempt to ease the tension.  _Red hair, tall and blue eyes - fuck she’s hot. Dammit Jon. Not Sansa!_

Sansa grinned and pointed at the leading man. “ And he looks like you.  The curls, scruff and all.”

Immediately Jon recalled the sex scene in his mind but this time it wasn’t the actors - it was Sansa and him.

Jon shut his eyes and shook it off.  _No. Don’t do it._

“Don’t do what? Jon are you.. okay?”

Jon hadn’t realised he had said it out loud. “Huh? Umm nothing. Yeah I’m good just a little warm in here.”

“Oh? I think it’s okay in here. You sure you don’t need me to get you anything?”

_Nothing. Fucking, maybe.. No, Jon. What the fuck._

“Umm no I think I’ll go rest after the movie.”

Sansa nodded and turned back to the screen. The credits soon started rolling and true enough, Jon started to get up. Sansa watched him as he unsuccessfully tried to twist and gain leverage from the armrest to stand but with a sprained ankle, Jon started wobbling and Sansa knew the worst could still happen. She probably had a rough idea how he had hurt himself in the bathroom.  _What a klutz._

“Hold on a second! You’re going to fall Jon. Let me help you,” Sansa rushed to his side and clamped her arm around his waist while draping his around her shoulders. “Slowly now.”

It didn’t help that while one ankle was sprained, the other leg was asleep from sitting too long. Jon tried his best to move along with Sansa holding him tightly on his side as she led him to his room.

“The bed?”

Jon stared at her, stunned.  _Well, that was straightforward._

“Jon do you want to lie down on the bed or sit down?”

“Oh.. yeah lie down. Thanks.”

Sansa eased her grip on his waist and released his arm. “Okay easy there.. slowly okay.”

But Jon’s leg wouldn’t cooperate. Slipping away from grip, Jon’s cast had somehow caught onto the thin blouse Sansa was wearing.

“Shit! Jon wait!”

Down they went as Sansa collapsed on him, her foot narrowly missing his sprain but now she was lying squarely on top of him. “Oh shit! Jon!”

“Ooof! Ouch… Ahh okay that hurt,” Jon huffed as they both laid on the bed and Sansa looking up at him from his chest.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I was just trying to help-”

Jon laughed out loud. It was hilarious and ridiculous and Jon didn’t even know why. “Of all places you have to be stuck with, it’s here with me. I’m all right Sansa. I know you’re trying to help.”

Sansa scurried to sit up beside him, making sure her skirt was in its proper place. It wasn’t just a few seconds ago and she could have sworn she had felt his hardness through the gusset of her panties. And now it was soaking wet.

“This wasn’t how I imagined helping you but okay. As long as you’re all right. I suppose I should be leaving you to rest then.”

Jon gave her knee a gentle squeeze and Sansa paused. “Stay here with me? Please? Just sit with me that’s all. I kind of miss having someone next to me and just… you know… talk.”

Sansa blinked not really knowing what to say. “I mean if you don’t want to, that’s all right. It just makes me.. feel a whole lot better if I had someone here with me. But I understand if it’s weird.”

Sansa cleared her throat and slyly glanced at his boxers once more. The bulge was still there. This was wrong because Jon was her brother’s best friend and pretty much kind of a big brother too but she was still so damned curious. About what exactly, she wasn’t certain. Besides, it didn’t help that she was feeling a little more than just ‘in heat’. She understood perfectly; must be hard coping with a break up. “Sure, I’ll stay.”

“How long has it been? The break up?” Sansa decided to go straight right into it. They were inches apart from cuddling anyway. Jon looked at her briefly and turned away. “A year.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

Jon shrugged and sighed. He wasn’t quite sure really. It was a fantastic start for him and Ygritte - they had so much in common, she was spunky and passionate about everything in life and he loved her for it.

But then it got a little out of hand, when Ygritte decided she wanted to travel the world to do charity work and make an actual difference. He supported her in every way  he could but it was exhausting. Nights of cuddling soon turned into war of words and bouts of crying and soon he just about gave up, simply because he did not have the energy to keep up. Ygritte was on a whole other level than he was and from then on Jon realised this wasn’t going any further than where they were. It was time to call it and even though his heart broke, he knew it was the best decision for both of them. All he did was wish her well and a long teary hug before they said goodbye at the departure gate.

“We just wanted different things. We were on different paths and ours just didn’t meet in the middle. So we thought it was time,” Jon finally said.

Sansa nodded. She had little experience in relationships, the only boy she ever dated was Joffrey but that ended quickly when a date at a fancy restaurant went sour all because she told him to be more respectful to the waiter serving them. After Joffrey, Sansa decided boys were a waste of time.  _I need a man, not boys_ , she firmly told herself.

“So, you must miss her a lot then.”Sansa pointed at Jon’s injury.

“I suppose I do but well, life goes on right.”

“Yes it does. Just don’t break anything else.” Jon smiled at her remark.  _What a sweetheart._

“So what about you, Sansa?”

“What about me?”

“How come you’re here looking after a grumpy bear like me when you should be out dancing?”

Sansa laughed. “Well, yes you are a grumpy bear but no I don’t really like going out. I mean it’s crowded and people slobbering all over you and they’re all sweaty. And I’m supposed to be attracted to that? No thank you, sir.”

Jon nodded. “Touchè.”

“Well then what attracts you? Wait let me guess - clean cut Captain America types huh?”

Sansa made a face at him.“What? How in the world did you get that idea? Stereotype much?”

“Oh? So that’s a no then.”

“Nah. I kind of like them a little dark. Dark hair and eyes maybe. Swear you don’t tell anyone but I’ve had the biggest crush on Waymar Royce since like forever.”

Jon raised an eyebrow at her. There were many in high school who remarked how similar Jon looked to Waymar, especially when they both had dark hair and grey eyes. “Isn’t he a little old for you?”

Sansa rolled her eyes at him. “By four years? Yeah he could be my uncle.”

“Okay no need for sarcasm. So older men eh? Didn’t know that. You know, a lot of people tell me I look a bit like him.”

Sansa turned to face Jon again and stared for a good while. “Actually, yeah a little. You both have the same coloured eyes. And hair.”  _And handsome too. How could I have missed that._

“So technically I could be your crush right now.”

Sansa giggled. “I suppose, technically.”

Jon smiled. Sansa had a beautiful laugh.

“So what would you say to your crush? Imagine I’m him,” Jon teased, elbowing a giggling Sansa gently on her side.

“What? Nooo.. I couldn’t!”

“No, come on. Take pity on me, I’m bored and besides I have nothing better to do. Come on. Entertain me.”

“I don’t know.. what would I say?”

Jon prodded her on. This was far better than watching a movie. He missed having these kind of one on one connection and conversations. It was his best friend’s little sister still but well it’s all in the name of harmless fun. And Sansa had proven to be lovely company. And easy on the eyes too.

“Come on. Pretend I’m Waymar and you guys are meeting for the last time on this earth. What would you say to him?”

Sansa shifted from her seat and sat facing Jon squarely. Jon noticed how the light danced on the blue of her eyes and it mesmerized him completely.

Sansa tucked her hair behind her ear, grinning shyly whilst stealing glances at Jon.  To say he was highly attracted was a complete understatement. It was as if the sun came out on a cloudy day, seeing Sansa’s  smile as she directed her shy gazes at him.

“Well.. I would say.. Waymar… You may not know me or notice me but I’ve liked you for a really long time,” Sansa giggled through her confession. Jon’s heart was beating faster by the minute at every word she said.  _Why does it feel like, she meant me?_

“I really do like you because well.. I think you’re very handsome. And strong because I’ve seen how you help others. And you’re brave and kind. The way you treat your friends and teachers. And how you’re gentle too because I’ve seen how you talk to your little brothers. And… I think that’s why… I really really like you,” Sansa continued, slowly and softly, this time her eyes fixed on Jon’s looking right back at hers.

A look that told of a thousand lifetimes and a burgeoning attraction between them. One that shot out of nowhere. And somehow, it felt.. right. It was as if it was meant for him to hear those words effortlessly tumbling  past her lips. Brave, gentle and strong - Jon were all these too. Deep down, a part of her recognised it. How, she did not know.

 _Sansa_. Her name echoed in his mind. Every movement, every blink, every smile, every twitch her body made was absolute poetry in his eyes. How could he have missed all of it? Everything about her pulled her to him and it was a force that Jon was unprepared for. But he wasn’t about to deny.

“I like you too,” Jon whispered as both their faces inched closer, till his lips met hers.

Completely entranced, Sansa kissed him back and as if on cue, her lips parted as her tongue welcomed his.

Almost breathless and both gasping for air, Jon pawed at Sansa’s side and yanked her closer in between their feverish kisses.

“Jon.. Jon.. wait. What are we doing?”

Jon opened his eyes to Sansa bright blues and squeezed her soft slender waist. “I.. I want to kiss you, Sansa. And I don’t want to stop. I can’t.”

With their foreheads pressed together, Sansa couldn’t deny the strong current between them, an electric charge that sent sparks throughout her entire body. She didn’t want to stop either. It felt too good.

“But Robb..”

“I won’t tell if you won’t. This will be just between us.”

Sansa cupped Jon’s face and brought her lips to his once again. “I won’t.. kiss me, Jon.”

“Ahh Jon..” Sansa whimpered as his mouth pecked and nibbled on her neck and his strong arms pulled her closer till she was straddling him. There it was again. His bulge, pressing against the inside of her thighs.

“Fuck.. you smell good, Sansa.”

Sansa gave a small yelp as his fingers roamed from her back to down below reaching the cleft of her butt cheeks and pulling her panties aside. “Can I..?”

Sansa could only nod and pulled Jon closer to her bosom as he slipped his fingers down between her crack and in between her folds. She was positively dripping in heat and Jon’s fingers made it even more unbearable, the thirst that rose within her.

“Oh my god.. you’re so wet, sweet girl. Can I taste you? Let me taste you.”

Jon tugged at her skirt and motioned for her to straddle his face as he laid down flat on his back. “But Jon.. I’ve never-”

Sansa howled mid sentence as Jon’s warm mouth met her wet cunt. Yes she had definitely never experienced nor expected that. And, fuck it felt divine.

Jon’s hands gripped her thighs tightly as his mouth devoured every single bit of her, folds inner and outer and all Sansa could do was hang on to the headboard for dear life.

“Oh my god, Jon… Don’t stop..” Sansa pleaded breathlessly as the heat came and exploded inside her, as she gasped at his slippery tongue brushing against the small nub of flesh that rocked her world. With her legs shivering uncontrollably and Sansa screaming in pleasure, Jon smiled and kissed the inside of her thighs. _That was her first_ , he knew it.

“I could do that more often if you’d like. And fuck, you taste so good,” Jon offered, smirking as he drew her close for a kiss. Still panting, Sansa weakly nodded.

A slight nudge at her bits jolted Sansa as she felt Jon’s hands kneading the soft flesh of her round bottom. His cock was calling out to her definitely. Sansa salivated at the thought. Though terrified, since no cock had ever been inside of her before. Only her fingers.

“Sansa, you are just.. gorgeous. Where have you been all my life, sweet girl?”

Sansa smiled dreamily and drew circles on his chest. The nudging at her entrance became more urgent and Jon was almost humping her but held himself back. Why, she had no clue.  She was putty in his arms and after what he gifted her a few moments ago, whatever he wanted, she was more than willing.

“Jon.. you could.. if you want to,” Sansa whispered as she straddled him, all wet and ready. Jon bit his lip and squeezed her butt again. “Are you sure? Because I don’t want to make you feel you have to do this. We don’t have to. There are .. other ways to take care of it,” Jon said as his hungry gaze met her own.

Sansa bent down and kissed his neck.

“No, I want to. If it’s anyone, I’d rather it be you. Not some boy. I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me Jon. You won’t. I know you.”

Her last few words kept repeating in his mind. _Yes, I know you too. I don’t know how but somehow I do._

“Ahh.. Sansa.. when you talk like that,” Jon hissed as the tip of his cock dabbed at her warm juices. “I want you inside me.”

“Fuck!” Jon howled as Sansa moved slowly, her entrance pressing down on his tip, letting it pierce through and pushed further down his length, her walls engulfing him in tight wet heat. Sansa sighed at the fullness and the slight soreness but it was delicious.

“Move with me,” Jon gently instructed as Sansa lifted her hips and grounded firmly onto his pelvis. Jon eyes rolled to the back of his head. The feeling was beyond divine. It was as if he was having an out of body experience. It was electric. Perhaps it was the slight taboo of it all or the clandestine affair that sprung unexpectedly from the both of them, that intensified everything.

Despite having no experience, Sansa knew perfectly what to do as her body and desires took over. Sansa glanced down and watched how Jon’s full hard length rammed in and out of her and how luscious it felt and looked. The sight alone was enough to raise the heat in her loins once more, this time stronger as her walls started to clench around him. Jon must have felt it too as he hissed at the contact and his thrusts became harder, deeper and more frantic. And there it was, again. Gripping Jon’s sweaty chiselled chest and trembling, Sansa screamed his name as her peak washed over her. In strong powerful waves, over and over. She was seeing stars. “ Fuck, Jon! Fuck me!”

Jon grunted and growled, thrusting  two more times, hard and deep before slipping out of her with his cock still throbbing as rope after rope of warm seed spurted onto his belly.

“Ahh.. fuck!” Jon gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Sansa laid down on his chest, their sticky panting bodies and  souls now forever intertwined. There was no escaping how a part of him will  always remain in her. Jon’s hands searched for hers, a deep rumbling charge coursed through their veins as their hands interlaced.  _What was that?_  The energy between them was palpable.  _How was it possible_ , Jon wondered.

“Jon..?” Sansa’s small voice snapped Jon back to his senses.

“Yes, my sweet girl?” Jon answered as he playfully twirled a finger in her thick copper locks.

“What we did.. you felt that right?”

So, he wasn’t alone in feeling or thinking that after all.

“Is it normal to feel that, what happened between us, between a man and a woman?” Sansa asked innocently as her blue eyes perked up to meet his. He could almost tear at her earnestness.

Jon thumbed her chin gently and smiled. “I suppose not, Sansa. I’ve never felt that ever with anyone in my life. That was a first for me too. With you.”

“It’s like magic isn’t it? I didn’t know I could feel like that with anybody,” Sansa continued, resting her chin on her hands. Jon simply nodded in agreement. It was the same for him. He didn’t know either.

But one thing was certain - that he was not going to let whatever it was between Sansa and him drift away and disappear.  He yearned to explore it, push it and see where it would take them. No matter what it took. And for once, this time his head agreed with his heart. _Robb,_  he thought. 

_Damn the fucking consequences. I know it’s right._


End file.
